1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to purse insert devices and more particularly pertains to a new purse organizing system for restricting movement of items about the interior of a purse and making the items easier to retrieve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multitude of various purse insert devices have been proposed in the prior art for holding various items in the purse of the user. However, the known inserts have suffered from a number of drawbacks. For example, inserts that are designed to have a relatively large capacity tend to be bulky and occupy a significant portion of the interior of the purse, even when these inserts are relatively empty. Smaller inserts take up relatively less room in the interior of the purse, but also are not able to hold as much. Collapsible or soft-sided inserts tend to take up less room in the interior of the purse when empty or nearly empty, but these inserts typically do not protect the items from crushing inside the purse. Some of the known inserts include a single compartment that may permit smaller items to fall over in the interior of the insert, while other inserts include dividers for creating separate compartments that may or may not be of a suitable size for carrying the desired items. Some known inserts have a shape that makes the remainder of the interior of the purse difficult to carry larger or relatively elongate items.
The purse organizing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of restricting movement of items about the interior of a purse and making the items easier to retrieve.